


Its Gotta Be You

by dara3008



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Ivette (mentioned), M/M, Making Out, Sasha (mentioned), be warned, just jerking off though, now with added porn, the name of the lord is used in sin a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2am and Rhys just got a call from Jack that he needs him at the office. His only plan to wake himself up is to sing along to loud Backstreet Boys songs in the car. Too bad he accidentally butt dials his waiting boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened was that I was driving alone in the dark and to keep myself awake I was loudly singing Backstreet Boys songs, as you do in that kind of situation. Then I started to wonder how fucking embarrassing it would be if someone saw or heard me.  
> This weird parody is what came out of it.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is an AU, it's set on earth. So Jack's still the CEO of Hyperion, but since prison is actually a thing in our society, he's not a psychotic murderer (Then again, who knows what his cellar looks like). He's still kind of a dick though.  
> Rhys as per cliché-usual is his PA and as per canon-usual is still a little shit. He's also really into skinny jeans, because those legs of his are made for them.  
> Jack is a workaholic.
> 
> Have fun.

Rhys was dreaming. And for once it was a nice dream. Well… Not necessarily nice. Hot. Yeah hot was pretty accurate. Hot, sexy, dirty, whatever you wanted to call it. It was a sex dream, in case you didn’t catch the drift. A very good one, too. The first one in… three weeks? Four? It was hard to tell, since he hadn't really slept much in all that time.

Why?

Because Rhys was – according to his friends – a workaholic. Which wasn’t true at all, oh no. Because Rhys wasn’t the workaholic. His boss , CEO of Hyperion, was. Rhys didn’t like sleeping a maximum of three hours every night, no matter what his friends said. He didn’t. Jack on the other hand. Well, let’s just say that Rhys wasn’t sure that the older man slept at all. His moods seemed to agree at least. Seriously, if the man knew he got away with it, he would kill every second person he interacted with. In gruesome, gruesome ways, Rhys was sure. But police and prison was a thing, so Jack had to settle for firing every second person.

That was precisely the reason why Rhys wasn’t getting enough sleep. Because he was Jack’s PA. And in Hyperion that meant that he was the babysitter of the whole fucking company, apparently. If someone was fired, which happened every third day or even more often, he had to see that the company didn’t fall apart. It was exhausting to say the least. Now don’t get him wrong, Rhys enjoyed his job very much. A little less of it would be refreshing though.

Exposition aside, back to Rhys’ dream. A dream, which – surprise, surprise – featured the CEO as well. The man wasn’t titled Handsome Jack by his employees in vain. As much of a dick as his boss was, Jack was also a very, very attractive dick. And probably had a very, very attractive dick. Not that Rhys would know, he only had his imagination after all.

Speaking of his imagination, his dream was getting to the good part, the part where he was thrown onto the desk of his CEO, legs spread and waiting in impatient anticipation. He really needed this after those four weeks of involuntary abstinence. He didn’t even have time for a random hook up.

“Are you ready, Cupcake?” Dream Jack was drawling in his honey smooth voice and Dream Rhys nodded his head frantically. By god, he was ready. If only the stupid ringing in his ear wasn’t so annoying.

Wait. Ringing?

“No, no no no no no!” And just like that, Rhys was awake, alone in his own bed, his dick achingly hard under the blanket. He groaned pitifully, cupping himself over his blanket. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, why?” Rolling over he resisted the temptation of humping the bed, because that was just pathetic. He groaned again when he saw that it was two in the morning. He went to bed 3 hours ago. He started to notice a pattern. Grabbing his phone that just started ringing again, he took the call. “What?!” He snapped, his voice slightly breathless from the unresolved arousal.

It only got worse when he heard the dark chuckle of the voice he was just dreaming about.  _“Something wrong, Rhysie?”_

Closing his eyes, tightly, Rhys took a deep breath to calm down. To be fair, it wasn’t the first time he talked to Jack in such a state, the man had a habit of calling in the worst of moments. “You have no idea how much I hate you right now.”

That chuckle again, it went straight to his groin.  _“Careful, pumpkin, I still have the power to fire you.”_

“Fuck you, Jack, the company wouldn’t survive without me.” Jack only laughed, he was used to that as well. Rhys was a horribly grumpy person when sleepy. As he was slowly waking up, his arousal slowly went down as well and he managed to sit up with a sigh. “What do you want?”

 _“As much as I’d like to deny that, I can’t, you win.”_ Rhys could clearly hear the grin in the CEO’s voice and rolled his eyes to himself.  _“And that is precisely the reason why I need you here right now, cupcake.”_

Rhys’ dick stirred a little at the endearment, having just heard it in a completely different scenario. He willed it down and looked at his clock again in disbelieve. “Please don’t say you are still at the office?”

_“Well ok, I won’t say it.”_

“Would you stop chuckling that way, god, this isn’t helping.” The younger man only meant to whisper the second part, but apparently Jack heard him anyway and laughed outright.

 _“Oh, Rhysie, did I rouse you from something different than sleep? Oh, honey, tell me all about it.”_  Rhys couldn’t supress the shiver that went through his body at the darkly purred words. God, he was way too attracted to this asshole.

He cleared his throat. “Shut up. Tell me what’s going on.”

 _“You are no fun, man_.” He could basically see the ridiculous pout on the man’s face.  _“But whatever. There was a problem with R &D today, and the fuckers still didn’t solve it, so we need to do something.”_

Rhys scoffed. “Jack, you are the only person in the whole damn building, of course they didn’t do anything yet, they are home! As I am, and as you should be!” Nevertheless, he was running a hand through his hair and standing up. He put his phone on speaker and walked into his adjoining bathroom. “Where’s Angel?” He asked while rubbing his knuckles over his eyes. Oh, he could feel the dark rings forming already.

At the mention of his daughter, the CEO went quiet for a bit and Rhys took the time to splash cold water on his face.  _“She’s at her mom’s.”_

The younger sighed around his toothbrush. Now he knew why the man was still at work. “Alright. Give me 30 minutes.”

 _“You have 20.”_  The almost sad tone of voice was gone again, and Jack was back to teasing.

Rhys sneered. “It’s half past two in the morning Jack, I’ll take all the damn time I need.”

 _“Whatever you say, cupcake.”_  His boss cooed and before Rhys decided to smash something, he quickly hung up.

Dressing quickly, into skinny jeans and one of his old Hyperion jumpers – way too big, but at least not the hideous yellow that Jack always wore and instead black with the logo in the hideous yellow – he jumped into his black boots and took his car keys. His phone was stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans. Damn, he was tired. He’d need a cup of coffee in Jack’s office.

\---  
  
Handsome Jack wasn’t known for his patience. Not at all. Everyone knew that if the man wanted something it better be done or on his desk an instant later. No one defied him, no one dared. Jack was trigger happy. Not with guns – oh how he would love to – but with firing and everyone knew that.

And then there was Rhys. Rhys who had just cursed at him twice. Had dared to say he’d use more time than Jack gave him. Who would never deal with any consequences for this behaviour. Jack chuckled to himself. Man, he had a soft spot for the kid. And yeah, sometimes a hard one, too. He’d have to be blind not to notice how gorgeous his PA was. 75% legs aside – not that they weren’t lovely – but he was overall pretty damn beautiful.

A leggy, gorgeous, ridiculously beautiful heterosexual, if the weird flirty relationship he had with that Sasha chick from the weapons’ department was anything to go by.

Not that Jack believed Rhys would say no to some action here and there. He was Handsome goddamned Jack, no one said no to him. But he also didn’t want the kid to think that he had an obligation. If he had the kid, he would have him because the kid wanted him back.

Jack scoffed to himself. He was behaving like a teenager, because of a PA 10 years his junior. Rhys just was so damn irresistible. Ah hell, it’s not like Jack had any shortage of people who’d willingly jump into bed with him – male and female alike. Rolling his eyes, he turned his back to the giant window in his office – the moon looked gigantic that night - and turned back to his desk. He had work to do.

Just as he sat down at his desk though, his phone rang. Raising his eyebrows he pulled it out, surprised to see Rhys calling. “Speak of the devil.” He muttered and picked up, looking at the clock. The kid should’ve been halfway to the office by now. “What’s up, Rhysie, forgot something?”

 _“… NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE._  
_MMM, YOU REALLY MAKE ME LOOSE MY HEAD,_  
_MY HUNGRY HEART MUST BE FED, AHA AHA.”_

Wincing at the volume of the words blaring into his ear, Jack’s eyes widened. That… was unexpected. That was Rhys, singing – no, shouting, really – along to an old ass Backstreet Boys song. Staring at his phone in disbelieve, Jack slowly started to grin. The kid had butt dialled him or something. While driving to the office in the middle of the night and blaring boyband songs. Jack would never let him live this down. Not one to deny himself any kind of entertainment, Jack put the phone on speaker and placed it next to his desktop. Rhys, none the wiser, continued singing.

 _“… FEELINGS ONE BY ONE._  
_CAN’T SEE THE WORLD I’M WALKING THROUGH,_  
_CUZ BABY I SEE ONLY YOU, OOOOH YEAH!_  
_BABY IT’S THE WAY YOU MAKE ME_  
_KINDA GET ME GO CRAZY_  
_NEVER WANNA STOP._  
_ITS GOTTA BE YOU, AHA AHA,_  
_ALL THE WAY!_  
_ITS GOTTA BE YOU, AHA AHA,_  
_EVERYDAY!”_

Jack snickered to himself. Oh god, never ever will he let Rhys live this down.

_“ITS OOONNNLYYYY YOU!”_

Although he had to admit, the younger man was actually a pretty good singer. Apart from some notes he didn’t hit, his voice played with the song very well. Husky where it had to be, clear where it needed to be. Jack contemplated trying to reach him again, but as the bridge of the song neared, he hesitated.

 _“AND YOU KNOW,_  
_I CAN’T SEE THE WORLD I’M WALKING THROUGH_  
_CUZ OF YOUUUUUUU, YEAAAAAAAH!”_

He laughed as the kid’s voice broke horribly on the last note and actually doubled over at the muttered ‘Shit, fuck that was horrible’ he heard muttered. “Holy shit, holy shit, Rhysie, this will never leave my head.” As the song came to an end, Jack noticed that he was talking and laughing to himself like a maniac and straightened in his chair. Then he shrugged. “Eh, wouldn’t be the first time.”

_“YOU HIT ME FASTER THAN A SHARK ATTACK!”_

Oh, new song.

_“BUT I SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT I WOULD BE  
ANOTHER VICTIM OF YOUR SEXUALITY.”_

And for the first time, Jack asked himself if the kid thought about someone in particular while singing those lyrics. Interesting thought. He wouldn’t call the Sasha chick overly sexy. Oh he could see she was hot, but  _shark attack_  hot? Nah. That little friend of his with the side cut? Vanessa? Ivette? Ivette. Hmm, no she looked too stuck up.

Then again, this was all Jack’s type. He didn’t really know anything about the kid’s type. Not that he hadn’t asked, Jack wasn’t really familiar with the concept of personal space, figuratively and literally speaking.

_“THERE’S NOWHERE TO RUN, I HAVE NO PLACE TO GO,  
SURRENDER MY HEART, BODY AND SOUL.”_

Now there was emotion in that part. Jack raised his eyebrows again. The kid had to think about someone while singing this. No question there. Only who?

_“TELL ME WHY CAN’T I BE THERE WHERE YOU ARE?”_

Huh, this time he hit every note. But Jack also noticed that the tone of the music changed. Became echo-like. He looked at his clock. Oh yeah, the kid must have driven into the underground garage of Hyperion. He would be in the office in about 5 minutes.

Grinning to himself, a plan started forming in Jack’s head. He would play a little game, why not.

Hanging up, so Rhys hopefully wouldn’t notice the call at all, Jack hid his phone. And waited.

\---

Rhys yawed openly in the elevator. He had hoped that the car ride would wake him up more, the singing at least, but he was still just as tired. Coffee, he needed coffee. Good thing Jack had his own machine in his office, obviously every single of the uncountable coffee places in the giant building were closed. No sane person would be at the office this late.

He chuckled to himself. Sane, yeah. He would never describe Jack as sane.  

Then again, here he was as well.

Shaking his head, Rhys walked out of the elevator and towards the huge double doors to Jack’s office. Well and his own, since his office was designed like a secretaries and one had to walk through it to get to Jack’s. He probably wouldn’t need his own computer for this, his notebook that was currently under his armpit should suffice. After all this wasn’t actually anything important. It could’ve easily waited until tomorrow morning, but Angel was at her mom’s and that meant that Jack didn’t want to go home alone, and that on the other hand meant no sleep for Rhys.  Well, he had his usual three hours. He would live. Barely and like a zombie, but he would live.

Opening the double door, he shuffled into the room and his eyes immediately zoned in on Jack sitting behind his desk, eyes on his computer monitor. “Hey, Jack.” He mumbled, his knuckles finding his eyes again and rubbing.

Jack looked up and his eyes seemed to soften for a second, but then a grin started to form quickly. Rhys really didn’t like that grin. “Rhysie’s back, alright.” He blinked, confused at the outburst of his CEO.

“Wha?”

Jack laughed. “God, get a cup of coffee kid, you look like you’re about to kneel over any second.”

Just nodding, Rhys shuffled around him, depositing his notebook on Jack’s desk on the way. He walked towards the adjoining little kitchenette and started up the coffee maker. “Want one?” He called over his shoulder.

“Had five already.”

Rhys snickered darkly. “Oh good, maybe you will have a heart-attack and I’ll be able to return to my warm bed.”

“Ouch, cupcake, I’m wounded.” His snicker only got darker as he poured the cup. It smelled like heaven. Like black, bitter, strong heaven. He practically inhaled the first cup, burning mouth ignored. With a second cup, he returned to Jack’s desk and sat down on the opposite site. “You get mean, when you’re tired, pumpkin.”

“Don’t let me get tired then, Jackass.”

Jack laughed again, louder this time and the evil grin was back. “Well I want you to know, that deep down inside of me… I like you that way.”

Rhys blinked again. What the hell was he on about? And what was that weird meaningful pause? “Ok then… So what’s the emergency?”

“R&D fucked up again, that’s the emergency.” Rhys didn’t point out that this could’ve waited till the next day, didn’t point out that Jack should be home and asleep to get some rest for said day. He only looked at him over the edge of the cup, signalling him to move on. “The deadline was two weeks ago, and yes I know that you told me you’re onto it, but apparently they aren’t so we have to do the work.” Jack didn’t look at him. He knew that it wasn’t a real emergency, too. “So up and at ‘em, sweetcheeks.”

The younger couldn’t supress the next words though. “And you couldn’t just force one of them here instead of me?”

Jack gave him a wry grin. “I’m afraid it’s gotta be you, baby.”

“Alright, alright.” Rhys rolled his eyes, still not liking the weird twinkle in Jack’s eyes now and again when he said something.

They were working for about half an hour in silence when Jack suddenly started to whistle lowly. This wasn’t something unusual per se, but what he was whistling gave Rhys a pause. That was ‘Larger Than Life’. Backstreet Boys’ ‘Larger Than Life’. He froze, the cogs turning in his mind.

_“Rhysie’s back, alright.”_

_“I want you to know, that deep down inside of me…”_

_“It’s gotta be you”_

“Oh my god!” He jumped up, startling Jack in the process, but the CEO was laughing anyway. “How the fuck did you find out?!”

Jack was actually wheezing. “Check your call log, cupcake.”

Irritated Rhys did as told and his eyes widened.  _Handsome Jackass, 02:48._  Oh god. He had butt dialed his boss while singing along to Backstreet Boys. “Oh god.” Groaning, he sank down into the chair again, his head burrowed in his crossed arms on the desk.

“Oh come one, don’t be so embarrassed, Rhysie, it was very entertaining.” Jack’s laughter cooled down to chuckles.

“Oh my god.”

“Gotta say, kinda sexy actually. Never knew you could use that pretty voice of yours in that way.”

“Oh my god!”

\---

Laughter filled the office again. “Seriously, Rhys, come on. It’s not that bad.”

Rhys just shook his head, never changing his position. His voice was accordingly muffled. “I was trying to wake myself up. Oh my god, let me die.” He whined. He actually whined.

Jack felt his heart swell a little at that, his grin changing to a smile. Yeah, it was really fun teasing the kid. But his plan didn’t end here. He still had one question to ask. “Rhys.” He got now reaction at all. “Rhys hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

“’m not trying to fall asleep, I’m trying to suffocate.” Came the still muffled reply and Jack huffed out a laugh.

“Well, not on my watch.” His hand reached out to run through the chestnut hair in front of him. “Hey, come on, look at me.” When Rhys started to shake his head again, the hand in his hair tightened a little, not enough to hurt, but enough to pull. “Come on.”

The kid lifted his head, staring at him with accusing eyes. The glare completely missed its purpose though, because the kid’s face was as read as the Atlas colours. “What? Aren’t I humiliated enough already?”

Jack bit back another laugh and smoothed the hair out. “Nope, not really, no.” Grinning, he took his hand back. “So, question.” He saw the dread forming in the younger’s eyes and his grin even widened. “Any particular person you thought about while singing this passionately?”

He expected a lot of reactions. Blushing for one, maybe irritation, laughing it off, hell even a scoff. What he didn’t expect was that Rhys would pale and widen his eyes, looking like a deer facing headlights. Just as quickly as he had paled, he finally blushed and broke their eye contact, straightening up and looking down into his lap. “N-No, w-why would I?”

He stuttered. Rhys never stuttered around Jack. Well that was a lie, he’d used to stutter all the time when he’d started working as Jack’s PA three years ago, but that’s been a long time. “Oh.” And suddenly Jack got it. “Oooooh…”

Rhys looked at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “No! No ‘Oh’, there is no kind of realization here that would warrant an ‘Oh’, just shut up and let’s go back to work. Jack! Are you listening to me, Jack what are you doing, wha…”

But Jack, who had jumped up from his chair and had circled the desk in less than two seconds, was already in front of Rhys, grabbing his neck on either side and pulling him in. Whatever Rhys had wanted to say was lost in a gasp as their lips met for the first time.

The gasp turned into a surprised moan as Jack led the kiss into something filthy and apparently long overdue. His tongue pried the lips under his own open, heat engulfing the both of them instantly.

Rhys’ hands found Jack’s shoulder and his hair respectively, his legs opened to allow Jack better access between them as another moan left his mouth. “This isn’t happening.” How he managed to mumble the words in between their frantic kissing was beyond Jack, but he pulled away slightly nevertheless. “No no no, come back.”

He chuckled at the desperation in those words, running his own hand into Rhys’ hair again. “Oh believe me, honey, this is happening.” He purred, leaning further down to nip Rhys’ chin playfully. “And there’s more to come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Porn. Not good porn, but porn.   
> I hope it's not too terrible, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this xD

Rhys’ mind was scrambled. Completely and utterly gone. He felt Jack’s breath hot on his neck and made an embarrassing sound that was a mix between a moan and a whine. How was this even happening? How had his humiliation lead to this?

Their lips found each other again, and Rhys practically melted into the kiss. Jack’s lips were rough and hungry and so, so hot. Intoxicating. And addictive. His thoughts returned to his bedroom where just a little over an hour ago he had had exactly such a dream.

Oh.

Was that it? Was he dreaming again? Did he fall asleep in the office or was everything just part of one giant mind fuck dream? He frowned, Jack’s mouth still moving against his. This felt too real to be a dream. But just to be save, he moved the hand on his boss’ shoulder down to his thigh and pinched. “Fuck!” Shit, that was too hard. He jumped in his seat, his head hitting Jack’s, who recoiled with a frown.

“The hell are you doing?” He asked, his hand that was originally tangled in Rhys’ hair, hitting him upside the head.

“Ow, sorry.” Rubbing the sting away, Rhys’ looked up at Jack sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I’m just really, really confused right now and not sure if I’m not just dreaming.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “Pumpkin…” He pulled him into short hard kiss by the back of his neck and bit his lower lip.

“Ow!”

“Does this really feel like a dream to you?” The CEO licked over the sore spot. Rhys just stared at him with wide uncertain eyes and Jack sighed. “Rhys. You are not dreaming. This is happening and if I’m right in my assumptions then it should’ve happened a long time ago.”

Rhys’ chest prickled at the open look of want in Jack’s eyes. “How long ago?” Why was he even asking those questions? Jesus, Rhys, just let this happen! He bit his lip.

“Well, according to me, probably four years ago.” The CEO chuckled and Rhys frowned.

“I wasn’t even working for you four years ago.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well shit, kid, I don’t know what to tell you. Have you seen those legs of yours? Of course I would notice them amid all those other boring IT nerds.”

Rhys felt himself blush again. “Y-You have? I didn’t even think you knew I existed.”

“Jesus, your self-esteem issues have self-esteem issues, cupcake.” Jack huffed and used his hand to tilt the younger man’s head up by the chin. “Listen here, you are goddamned gorgeous and I have been craving that lovely ass of yours for years, that clear enough for you?”

Gulping, Rhys nodded. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

“Good, can we go back to making out now?” His boss looked at him with heavy mismatched eyes, still twinkling with amusement. “And more?”

“M-More. Oh, uhm…” The picture of his dream flooded his mind again and he felt it go straight to his cock. “Oh god, uhm.”

Jack chuckled again, his eyes locked on the forming bulge in Rhys’ tight jeans. “Well I don’t see any complaints from here.” His look went up to Rhys’ face again. “Have you ever thought about it? Me, taking you here, right here against this desk?” He had moved his mouth right to Rhys’ ear, the younger’s breath hitching. “Have you thought about bending over for me, cupcake?”

“Oh-Oh god.” The tone of voice, the almost purring was identical to the one in his dream and Rhys had to grind the heel of his hand against his groin. “I-I might have.”

Jack slowly licked a stripe over his neck. “Mmm, you didn’t happen to dream about that when I called tonight, huh?”

“M-Maybe?” Rhys’ hand found its mobility again and gripped Jack by his hair. Jack snickered against his neck. “Sh-Shut up, it’s still your fault that I-that I didn’t get to finish.”

He jumped, the hand cupping his dick over his jeans definitely not his own anymore. Jack bit his neck as he slowly grinded his hand down. “Poor little Rhys. Are you frustrated, pumpkin?” He used a little more pressure, another moan leaving Rhys’ mouth. “Do you want me to help you with that, or would you rather go back to your dreams?”

\---

“Jack.” Hell, the way his name came out of the kid’s mouth went straight to his dick. Rhys was looking at him with pleading, hooded eyes, his breath was already somewhat heavy.

Jack chuckled darkly. “Oh how I have waited for this moment.” He grinned, biting down on a tender earlobe, making Rhys shiver. “You have no idea how often I imagined you like this. How often I wanted you to moan my name like this. Oh, Rhysie, we are going to have so much fun.”

The kid almost whimpered, his hands moving to Jack’s chest and fisting into his dress shirt. “Jack, please.”

“Please what?” He leered at those glassy mismatched eyes. One brown, one pale blue in contrast to his own brown and hazel eyes. So pretty and finally his. Jack leaned down to give Rhys a long kiss. “Come one, cupcake, you have to tell me what you want.”

When his hand stopped the movement on the younger’s groin, Rhys broke the kiss. “Just-Just more, come on.”

Laughing, Jack pulled him up by his arms and turned them both around. Before Rhys could ask any questions, he sat down on the chair himself and pulled the younger down by the back of his thighs. Rhys’ hands wound around his neck automatically, his knees finding their place on either side of Jack’s thighs, straddling him. Jack on the other hand finally managed to get his hands on previously mentioned lovely ass, kneading and pulling him closer.

It was Rhys’ turn to initiate the kiss, locking their lips together, mouth open. The CEO immediately licked into his mouth, already addicted to the taste and the sounds the younger man made. Rhys grinded down into him, rocking their hips together in a steady rhythm. By now Jack would feel his own hardness pressing against the front of his pants.

“You’re being so good to me, Rhysie.” He purred into the younger’s ear and received another one of those sweet whimpers. The kid’s thrusts became more earnest. “So how often have you dreamed about me?” The grin was audible in his voice and he loved the way Rhys hid his face in his neck. Jack started to pet that perky ass, fingers digging into the material of the jeans. They really should lose the clothes, he thought. “Answer me, cupcake.” He punctured the order with a another nip to Rhys’ earlobe.

The kid shivered, one hand fisting into the material of Jack’s shirt. “I-I dunno. A lot. Really-Really just a lot.” He panted, his hot breath feeling amazing against Jack’s skin.

“Tell me about it. Tell me about your dream tonight.” Jack cooed, his hand moving to the front to slowly unzip Rhys’ jeans, earning a surprised gasp. “Come one, Rhysie, tell me what I did to you. What you want me to do to you.”

“Jack, please.” Rhys moaned, his hips stuttering against Jack’s knuckles as he slowly started to pull the jeans down. “Don’t-shit-stop teasing me.”

The CEO chuckled deeply, his hands finding the skin of the narrow hips on top of him. “Don’t stop teasing you? Oh, I won’t, don’t you worry.”

“That’s not-“ The sentence was stopped by a long kiss, Rhys moaning in frustration this time. It was his turn to bite Jack’s lip and pull away. “That’s not what I meant.”

Amusement coloured Jack’s eyes, and he hummed in encouragement when Rhys’ fingers found his belt buckle. “Mmm, do you want me to guess, kiddo? Should I just try and guess what that pretty little head of yours imagines?” His own fingers drove into the back of Rhys’ boxer briefs, the bare ass feeling even better in his hands. Rhys’ movement on his pants stopped for a second as he hissed.

“You are-god-you are a horrible person.” He cursed as Jack’s fingers skimmed between his cheeks.

Jack grinned at the slowly forming stain in the front of the kid’s briefs. “The whole world knows that, Rhysie. And yet, you’d love to bend over this desk for me.” He purred, skimming the same place a second time.

“N-No.” Rhys pulled back a little to lick into the CEO’s mouth, kissing his breath away. “I mean, yeah, sure. But that wasn’t what I was dreaming about this time.”

Chuckling at Rhys’ sudden frankness, Jack started to push the briefs down as well. “Well, come on then. Enlighten me.”

“Screw it, my dignity is gone along with my pants anyway.” The younger had finally managed to open Jack’s pants as well, and the CEO helped him move them down his hips. Rhys moaned shamelessly when he saw the big bulge in Jack’s boxers, fingers slowly stroking over it. His imagination was really, really accurate apparently. Jack’s breath hitched, but he chuckled, his fingers digging into Rhys’ flesh. “First, you made me kneel for you, made me take this big, nice dick into my mouth for you.” He punctured the words by slowly starting to stroke Jack through the material of his boxers.

The CEO let out a moan of his own. “And I know, you will be perfect at it, baby.” He found Rhys’ mouth in another hard kiss, tongue urgently exploring the heat he already loved so much. “With that perfect little mouth of yours.” He whispered against Rhys’ lips, teeth biting again for a second, but then he trailed his mouth down his chin to his throat and started to suck. “Continue.”

“Ngh.” The kid whined, the hand that wasn’t currently stroking Jack’s dick coming up to tangle in his hair, head thrown back to give his boss better access. “God, I wanna suck your dick, Jack. I want to feel it heavy and hot on my tongue.” He snickered when he heard the low moan, the vibration on Jack’s lips going straight to his cock. “Want to worship it with my mouth, want to take it all.”

“Jesus, kid.” Kissing that sinful mouth shut, Jack had to calm down a little. The pictures forming in his head started to get dangerous. What had happened to the embarrassed little Rhysie? Not that he was complaining. “Go on.” He rasped when he was done kissing the younger stupid.

“God, Jack, I-“ One of Jack’s hands had found the flushed pretty cock and had gripped it tightly at the base. “Fuck!” Jerking in surprise, Rhys’ breath left him in a gasp, the hand in Jack’s hair gripping tightly that it nearly hurt. “God, don’t-Warn a guy!” He panted and Jack chuckled again, starting to stroke in earnest. 

“What did we do then, baby?” His purr ended in a moan when Rhys’ hand vanished in his boxers as well. “Go on, cupcake.”

\---

Rhys couldn’t think, he couldn’t function. His hand was automatically stroking the hard heat in it, his brain on autopilot. He was embarrassed, still really, really embarrassed, but also so turned on it hurt. He had always known dirty talk did it for him, had always imagined Jack filthily whispering into his ear. But this was so much better than any imagination he could’ve ever come up with.

The hand on his dick was rough and big, squeezing him just tight enough that he was breathless. The one hand on his ass kept skimming between his cheeks, a promise for more. He was almost delirious.

How was he even supposed to talk?

How would he ever be able to work normally again, now that he had finally heard Jack call him those silly pet names in such a voice?

A thumb brushed over his slit and he jerked. “Jack, please.” He was so goddamned close already. It’s just been too long. His own hand on Jack’s dick fastened and he heard the man moan, a warm mouth brushing over his throat again. Teeth grazed his Adam’s apple and he could swear he saw stars behind his eyes.

“Rhys.” The name didn’t really register at first, but then fingers pinched on of his ass cheeks and he yelped. “Rhysie, look at me.” Opening his eyes was a hardship, his breathe was coming hard, almost every second one a moan. “Do you wanna come?”

Jack looked so good under him. He was grinning teasingly but there was the warmth in his eyes, that Rhys had sometimes noticed over the years. He was flushed, a thin layer of sweat on his face. His hair was mussed from Rhys’ hand – he had done that, he thought in amazement – and he was breathing just as hard as Rhys was.

He nodded his head frantically. God yes, he was so close. So very close.

Jack’s hand on his dick moved faster, the hand on his ass wandering up to cup the back of his neck. He pulled Rhys closer, until they were flush against each other, and slapped Rhys hand away from his own cock, wrapping his around them both. He started to stroke them together and Rhys whined at the feeling of Jack against himself. “Oh god, Jack, please.”

“Please what, Rhys?” His boss whispered hotly into his ear, hand gripping his hair.

A breathless laugh left Rhys and he used his newly free hand to fist the back of Jack’s shirt. “Jackass.” He whimpered and burrowed his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. “Please, make me come.” The words came out pathetically needy, but he didn’t care. He was so close.

“Good boy.” Jack hissed and tugged him away by his hair to smash their lips together in a bruising kiss, his hand working them furiously now. The praise went straight to Rhys’ dick again and his hips started to thrust on their own accord. Jack pulled back only to bite his neck. “Come for me, Rhys.”

The moaned words were the final straw for Rhys and with a drawn out whimper he started to cum. Jack’s name left his mouth like a mantra, his hips stuttering and he moaned breathlessly when he felt the heat of Jack’s own cum on his sensitive skin. “Fuck, Jack.” Bonelessly, he went limp in Jack’s arms, the hand milking them both until the last drop. “God.”

His boss chuckled again, lighter this time, his stained hand coming up to wipe off on Rhys’ sweater, ignoring his protesting grunt. “The way you’re abusing that phrase, I’m starting to think I should be jealous of the almighty Lord.”

“Ngh, shut up.” Both of Rhys’ hand wound around Jack’s shoulders and he clung on to him, his chest heaving. Nevertheless he grinned blissfully into his CEO’s neck. “As if Handsome Jack was jealous of anyone.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I could think of a few.” The name ‘Sasha’ went through his head briefly, but now that he had Rhys spent and sated in his lap, he really couldn’t care less.

Rhys grunted and cuddled closer. Slowly, he started to shiver, the cold registering on the bare bottom half of the body. “Oh god, we just had sex in your office.” He suddenly groaned, arms tightening around Jack’s neck.

“That we did, cupcake.” The grin was audible in his boss’ voice, but the hand that cradled through his hair was gentle. Rhys just hoped it was the left one. “And I really wouldn’t mind it happening again. Because baby it’s the way you make me kinda get me go crazy, that I just never wanna stop.”

Rhys let out a laugh in disbelieve. “You did not just quote Backstreet Boys at me after jerking us off, oh my god.”

Jack joined into the laughter. “I feel like we owe it to them. They are kind of the reason this happened.”

“Shit, you’re right. I slept with my boss because of Backstreet Boys, this is my life now.” Another shiver went through his body, now it was really starting to get cold in the office. Unwillingly, Rhys straightened up, but not without giving Jack a quick kiss on the mouth. His brain still couldn’t quite wrap around the fact that he could do that now.

He slowly stood up, his knees feeling numb all over. While he was pulling his boxer briefs over his hips, he started to feel Jack’s heated eyes on his body. It made him a little self-conscious and he looked up to meet his boss’ gaze. “What is it?” Nervousness started to spread through his body and his hands pulled the sweater down over his crotch, not sure what exactly he was hiding, since Jack had seen it all anyway. Suddenly he felt more naked than a minute ago with a bare ass.

“Don’t start to close up on me now, Rhysie.” The voice was teasing but the eyes still locked with his were serious. Rhys tensed.

Once he had pulled his jeans up over his hips as well, Jack had arranged himself. “I’m not closing up.” He muttered, eyes sliding over Jack’s form in the chair, less dishevelled but still so very obvious what they had done. He didn’t want to know what he looked like.

Jack hooked two fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer, in between his legs. He cupped his face in both of his hands and pulled him into a kiss. A gentle one, this time, gentle, long and sweet. “You kind of are, but you really don’t have to. You’re still just as gorgeous, don’t you worry.” He whispered and Rhys started to loosen up again, his own hands gripping Jack’s shoulders. “Come home with me.”

It took him a second to register the words, the grip on Jack slackening as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. “A-Are you sure?” He’d never been to Jack’s house before. He didn’t know anyone who had ever been to Jack’s house before, to be precise. The man wasn’t known for his sense of personal space but his house was almost a taboo. He was very careful about his home, especially because of Angel. The girl was nine and already on the target list of way too many people. Jack was an important man. An important man with many enemies.

A pinch to his cheek made him yelp. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure, pumpkin.” He pushed Rhys away slightly to have room to stand up. “You want to or not?” It was Jack’s time to be a bit tense, Rhys noticed, so he quickly made up his mind. He closed his notebook as Jack made his way around the desk to shut down his own computer.

With a grin, he grabbed Jack’s hand and started to pull him towards the double doors. “What about that emergency you kept on whining about?” Jack loosed up at the teasing tone and briefly stared down at their adjoined hands.

“Shut up.” He hissed jokingly as they made their way to the elevator. “Or I won’t give you any clothes to wear tomorrow.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you will stuff me into one of your disgusting yellow Hyperion sweaters.” A swift slap to his bottom made him jerk. 

“You can bet your sweet little ass I will, Rhysie.”


End file.
